spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tentacle Acres (Across the Seven Seas)
The fourth episode of Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Transcript Narrator: Previously on Plankton: Across the Seven Seas: Plankton: So, you don't remember anything about your previous life? Karen: Did I have a previous life? (at a Bass Vegas casino) I need some time alone. Plankton: Alone? Why? Karen: I need to do some thinking. (walks off) Plankton: I'm in in awful slump. Casino Guard: I'm gonna help you get out of the that slump! Men: (at a stage) Take it off! Take it off! (The female fish on the stage takes the wrapper off the hamburger. Plankton and the guard cheer with the others.) Men: Take a bite! Take a bite! (Cut to a bench. Three imitations shoot rockets at the Chum-Bot. It, being controlled by Karen, jumps out of the way and throws the bench at an imitation, blowing it up and knocking another into a billboard. Karen finds another imitation at the stage and throws it at the billboard, blowing both imitations up.) Karen: I'm sorry for what I said. Plankton: I'm sorry for what you said, too. (Bubble transtition to a large gate with a sign saying "Tentacle Acres" above it. The Chum-Bot walks up to the gate and presses a button on one of its majestic golden doors.) Intercom: How can I help y-oh my suction cups! Another robot! (On the other side of the intercom, security officers frantically run out of their station.) (Cut back to the entrance. Plankton jumps out of the Chum-Bot's eye and knocks on the door.) Plankton: Hello? Anyone there? Karen, I think there's something going on in there. Something bad. Karen: Oh. Alright, I'll break down the door. (The Chum-Bot kicks the doors open and walks in, followed by Plankton. They see a shell of what Tentacle Acres once was. The streets are cracked and littered with overturned cars. The tiki houses that line each side of the street are nothing but uninhabitable wrecks. The few people that remain out in the city are in rags and searching for cockroaches to cook and take home to their familes. Plankton and Karen continue to stroll in the ominous red air.) Plankton: I think I'm a bit late. (A truck filled with sacks of money struggles up the street. Five imitations hovering over the truck are each pointing a rocket at the driver, who has a look in his face with as little emotion as the other squid inhabitants.) Imitation Krabs 1: Master will be pleased when we show him our earnings. Imitation Krabs 2: Yes. Very pleased. Plankton: Whoa, there! (jumps into the Chum-Bot and blocks the truck) I can't let you go any farther. Imitation Krabs 3: Do not tempt fate, Plankton. Imitation Krabs 4: It is five against one. (The imitations point their rockets at the Chum-Bot, and the truck driver drives on as if nothing has happened.) Karen: Make that five against two. (The Chum-Bot kicks the truck so that it speeds down the street backwards. The imitations unsuccessfully try to catch the truck.) Imitation Krabs 5: No! (turns to the Chum-Bot) You will pay for that! (The fifth imitation shoots a rocket at the Chum-Bot and misses. The other imitations follow suit, but none of them manage to hit their target.) Imitation Krabs 1: Oh, no. That was my last rocket. Imitation Krabs 2: Mine, too! Imitation Krabs 3: I still have a rocket left. (The Chum-Bot punches a hole through the third imitation, and it blows up along with the first two.) Imitation Krabs 4: My friends! You killed my friends, you big bully! You killed my friends! Imitation Krabs 5: We still have rockets, and we are not afraid to use them. Plankton: I have two fists, and I'm not afraid to use them! (The Chum-Bot punches a hole through the fourth and fifth imitations, and they explode as well.) Plankton: Let's go, Karen. There's nothing more for us to do here. Karen: Shouldn't we help fix up the place and get everyone their money back? Plankton: But then I'll just be letting the rest of the imitations have their way with the cities they're in. No. We can't afford any more delays. We're going. Voice: You're not going anywhere! Plankton: Did you listen to a word I... (Plankton looks down and sees two security officers pointing tarter sauce guns at him.) Officer 1: Put your hands up, robot scum. Plankton: Me? What did I do? Officer 1: What did you do? Look around you! Plankton: That wasn't me! The ones with the big metal claws did that! Officer 2: In our eyes, you're all the same. Now, do what we say or face the consequences. (Plankton sighs and raises the Chum-Bot's hands.) Officer 2: Good. We're gonna take you to your cell now. You better not try any funny business when we get there. Plankton: Cell? You're seriously gonna arrest me? I didn't do anything! Officer 1: Tell it to the judge. Plankton: (turns the Chum-Bot around) That's it. I don't have time for you guys. Officer 1: He's resisting! Fire! (The security officers shoot tarter sauce at the Chum-Bot. Plankton jumps out in time, but the tarter sauce eletrocutes the Chum-Bot, causing it to shut down and fall to the ground.) Plankton: Karen! I hope you two are happy. (The officers put handcuffs on Plankton.) Officer 2: We are. (The to the Tentecle Acres Penitentiary. The Chum-Bot, on a wagon, is wheeled into the evidence room. Plankton, in a jail cell, desperately bangs his fists on the bars.) Plankton: Let me out! Get me a lawyer, at least. Warden: Stop all that racket! I'm trying to beat this computer in chess. Plankton: (sighs) Once again, Plankton, you've gotten yourself into a pickle. Voice: DID SOMEONE SAY PICKLE? (A wrinkly sea cucumber pops out of the ground.) Cucumber: I'm Billy the Sea Cucumber! You must be my cell mate. Welcome to our shining community! (Punches and screams echo through the prison.) Plankton: Um, hi. I'm Plankton, and what happened to your skin? Billy: We ran out of water, so the warden has us shower in vinegar. Plankton: This place sounds horrible! Billy: No, it's great! We get three square meals a day! Today we're having a square egg for breakfast, a square apple for lunch, and square pants for dinner! You couldn't ask for anything more! Plankton: I could ask for more. And I had more before those stupid men in blue took it away from me. Billy: Your teenage angst is really bummin' me out, fresh. Plankton: Sorry. I didn't mean to lay this all on you. Billy: No, it's cool. What are you in for, anyway? Plankton: Being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and by that, I mean being in a robot during a robot apocalypse. Billy: Oh yeah, I heard something about that. It's really ticking a lot of dudes off, so I doubt you'll get too much of a break. Plankton: If I had only gotten here sooner, none of this would have happened. And thanks to the lockup, there's nothing I can do to prevent this from happening again. Billy: Well, maybe there's something you can do. Plankton: Really? What? Billy: (grabs Plankton's arm) Come with me and you'll see! (jumps back into the ground with him) (Cut to the evidence room. Billy and Plankton pop out of the ground.) Billy: Well, here we are! I travel here often to satisfy my kleptomania. Your robot should be around here somewhere. Plankton: There it is! (Plankton sprints to the Chum-Bot and hugs its leg.) Plankton: Don't worry, Karen. This will all be over soon. Officers: (runs in) Halt! Plankton: Oh, no. (The security officers point their tarter sauce guns at Plankton, and when Billy tries to sneak back into the ground, the second officer shoots him.) Officer 2: You're not going anywhere, pickle boy. Plankton: Billy! (Plankton avoids the officers' shots by sliding to Billy. Before they can recharge, he grabs Billy and jumps into the ground.) (Cut to a hospital waiting room. Plankton and Billy pop out of the ground, and Plankton wipes the tarter sauce off Billy's face while carefully putting him into a chair.) Billy: (coughs) Where am I? Plankton: At the hospital. Let's hope your insurace covers tarter sauce poisoning. Billy: Y-you helped me? Plankton: Why not? You helped me. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I can't risk being here when the police find you. Billy: The police! There went my chances of getting off for good behavior. I'm gonna be eating square boots for the rest of my life. Plankton: (smiles) Good luck, Billy. (walks out the door) Billy: Good luck, Plankton. (coughs) (Cut to a time card.) Narrator: One day later. (Cut to an alleyway. A squid with a long white beard throws Plankton into a pot of boiling water with carrots and onions.) Plankton: I'm telling you! I'm not a cockroach! Squid: Don't think you can fool me. I know a cockroach when I see one. Plankton: I thought squids were supposed to be smart. Squid: I'm an octopus, thank you very much. Now, you stay right there. I need to take an ink. (walks off) Plankton: Great. Instead of rotting in a cell, I'm gonna cook in a pot. Where's deus ex machina when you need it? (A security officer grabs Plankton from the pot.) Officer: You think you can escape from the law? Plankton: (sighs) I guess not. Go ahead. Read me my rights, lock me up, throw away the key. I guess I just wasn't meant to save the underwater civilization. Officer: (confused) What? What are you talking about? Plankton: That robot you shot down wasn't a menace. I was using it to stop the real menaces. Remember those robot crab carcasses at the "crime" scene? Officer: Yeah. I didn't know... Plankton: Remember that money truck at the end of the street? That was me. No. No, it wasn't me. It was my amnesiac wife. Officer: Your wife? What in art's name are you talking about? Plankton: My computer wife. She was in that robot, and she's probably in a worse state now than she's ever been in. Officer: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Robots have terrorized us for the past week. You understand why we'd have difficultly trusting any of those walking toasters. Plankton: Yeah, I understand. You were just doing your job. I should have cooperated. But there are many more menaces out there, and if I don't get out of here soon, there will be more destruction left in their path. Officer: (thinking) You've been a wanted felon for the past day. This has been all over the news. I'm gonna have to take you to court. Plankton: That's fair enough. Officer: Everyone hates robots right now. Not just us. If you want to win this, you're gonna have to be really convincing. Plankton: I can try. Officer: No, trying's not good enough. This is your life on the line, and if what you're saying is true, this is everyone's life on the line. You need to tell these people what you intend to do with the robot, and you've got to make them believe it! Plankton: I will. If I can make you believe it, I can make anyone believe it. Officer: Good, because your trial is today. Plankton: What? Son of a (Cut to Billy's hospital room. Plankton walks in) Plankton: Well, Billy, I'm a free man. I asked the cops to bring the robot here so you can watch me walk off into the sunset. Billy: Well, don't leave it here too long. You know about my kleptomania. Kleptomania means compulsive stealing, by the way. Plankton: (rolls eyes) Thank you for the English lesson. I'm pretty sure our 10-12 demographic knows what "kleptomania" means. Billy: (chuckles) You're gonna be just fine, Plankton, and since I got my stomach pumped of that tarter sauce, (points to scar on belly) I guess I'll be, too. Officer: (walks in) Plankton, I've got some bad news for you. Plankton: What? Is something wrong with the Chum-Bot? Officer: No, it's just that...the Chum-Bot was bought from the TAPD last night by a Dr. P. Lankton. (The End) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Category:Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Episodes Category:JCM Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012